Cherry
"Father? ... Is that you?" Backstory Cherry was born to Lavender (who left) and an un-named dog. He had no birth siblings known if he did his father had killed them off and left the strongest to live on his own. Lavender got tired of taking care of Berry (at the time) and got rid of the dog pup. Cherry changed his name unknowingly to his current name. The wolf pup was left at an unnamed wolves den where he was raised until she died a few months later. Cherry then met the forest co. and joined them. He was slowly getting closer to meeting his father every night, then one night (book two) he woke up to the sound of a river and saw his father. Lavender then revealed he had taken another mate, Ivy, at the time of Cherry's birth, and even before that. Cherry is mad and confused by this, and so he asks why. Lavender tells him that love can't be controlled, and Cherry then finds out that is true. In the first chapter Blitz is confused by the weird dog is changing near her, and it is revealed that he has a soft spot for small gray-brown cats with warm amber eyes. Cherry is then bugged by his best friend, Inky until Cherry threatens to tell Sierra that Inky loves her, so Inky stays silent. The events of Red Eye's fire is also apart of Cherry's life. When Cherry was building Red Eye's house, the small albino kitten escapes into Cherry's den. Cherry starts holding a grudge against the kitten. The kit then starts thinking that if his inspiration finds him annoying everyone else would too, so Red Eye took on the idea of being hurt and talked about when nobody is looking. Relationships Inky Cherry is great friends with Inky, even if they did fight at the VERY start of the first book. Later when Cherry tells Blitz that he has a soft spot for cats of her kind Inky starts to bug him. Although, after all that, they are on good terms. Lavender If Cherry and Lavender were to meet in real life they would have a fight. Cherry would win, due to being raised by wolves. Cherry is glad Lavender gave him up so he could meet his new friends, he is especially grateful for this when meeting Blitz. Blitz Blitz is really confused by Cherry, she is loud and cheerful and a cat. Cherry, on the other hand, is quiet and calm, plus he is a dog. Cherry still loves Blitz, and Blitz- though she is unaware- loves him back. Blitz is still mad at Ivy for forcing Lavender into the life that would make his pups suffer. Cherry would risk his life for Blitz if it meant she would live a happy life. Blitz would do the same if she was more aware of how she felt. Her being more social makes her think of everyone as equal so she is confused on 'love' and emotion. Stormie Though they have little interactions they were once good friends, now since Ivy is Stormie's mother and Lavender is Cherry's, the dog gets upset. Since Storm is Blitz's brother by heart and Cherry is not on good terms with him Cherry forces himself get along.